Love you to dead
by Scarlet Fate
Summary: Si la persona más importante de tu vida regresara sólo para despedirse... ¿Qué le dirías?


Hola a todos.

Bueno, sé que con mi último fic dije que sería la primera y última vez que escribía un fic trágico de MSLN, pero créanme que estuve dándole vueltas y vueltas al asunto para no terminar esta historia como un fic trágico, pero por la temática del mismo era muy difícil de lograr, y pues pensando en varias cosas, fue que a la mente se me vino esta idea, pero tomando más el aspecto espiritual, y pues las historias de esta índole nunca tienen final feliz, así que por eso durante todo el fic y hasta final, bueno, no digo más, mejor léanlo XD.

Ni Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha, ni sus personajes, me pertenecen, todos corresponden a sus respectivos autores. (Si MSLN me perteneciera, definitivamente habría más momentos NanoFate en el ánime, de esos que te dejan queriendo hacer un altar a los guionistas XDDD).

* * *

**LOVE YOU TO DEAD**

**Por: Scarlet Fate**

**I**

"Nanoha-mama"

La voz de Vivio hizo eco en la habitación, siendo la una de la madrugada; talvez mi pequeña hija aún no deseaba dormir.

"¡Nanoha-mama!"

No, definitivamente mi pequeña hija no deseaba dormir.

"¡¡Nanoha-mama!!"

Y tampoco tenía pensado dejar dormir a los demás. Incluídos los vecinos y habitantes de medio Mid-childa.

Me levanté de la cama y me puse un camisón encima; era una noche muy fría.

Lentamente bajé las escaleras, y finalmente llegué a la habitación donde se encontraba Vivio, mi pequeña hija, y entré.

"Vivio, despertarás a los muertos con esos gritos."

Y al decir estas palabras, pude ver como mi niña quedaba más blanca que una hoja de papel. No se necesitaba ser muy inteligente para saber que algo no estaba del todo bien. No para Vivio.

"Vivio-chan… ¿Te encuentras bien?"

Entonces ella, giró sus característicos ojos, de un lado a otro, como no queriendo mirar fijamente con ellos, hasta que por fin, con lágrimas en sus ojos, me observó y me contó.

"Nanoha-mama, yo… Vivio tuvo una pesadilla… Vivio no puede dormir…"

Con sus pequeños bracitos, mi pequeña hija se aferró fuertemente a mí y comenzó a llorar. Era extraño verla comportarse así.

Entonces recordé, hoy era el primer aniversario, de esa trágica fecha. Había pasado exactamente un año del acontecimiento más triste de mi vida.

Y yo sé que Vivio-chan también lo había recordado.

"¿Tú sabes perfectamente lo que le pasó a Fate-mama, hace exactamente un año, verdad?"

"Si. Fate-mama…"

"Así es, Fate-mama sufrió aquel terrible accidente…"

Pude ver como los ojos de mi pequeña hija como se llenaron de lágrimas al recordar aquel momento tan doloroso. Sin embargo, no sólo era ella la que tenía tantos deseos de llorar…

"Lo que no sabes, ni nadie supo nunca, es que esa noche, Fate-mama vino a despedirse…"

El cuerpo de mi pequeña hija, se tensó al instante, me miró sorprendida, ya que no había sentido común en lo que yo trataba de decirle…

_Flashback_

Qué noche tan fría…

Qué frío se siente regresar a nuestro hogar después de un largo día de entrenamiento, si tu no estás…

Si tan sólo Vivio estuviera conmigo, pero ella se fue un tiempo a casa de su tio Chrono para jugar con sus primos.

Pero debo resignarme, te encuentras en una misión, a kilómetros de Mid-Childa. Y eso es lo único que sé, ya que cuando se trata de misiones tan peligrosas, ni siquiera la ubicación de tu destino nos es informada…

Aún recuerdo la noche que te marchaste. Peleamos.

Te reclamé. ¿Cómo era posible que aceptaras irte a una misión cuando no habían pasado siquiera dos días desde que regresaste de otra? ¿Qué acaso no éramos una familia, qué no éramos un matrimonio, algo que tan poco te importaba como para poner tu vida en peligro? ¿O es que sólo te casaste conmigo para verme un par de veces al mes y sin pensar en lo que realmente significaba decidir compartir nuestras vidas juntas?

Te grité. 'Está bien, si quieres irte, hazlo y vete, pero ni muerta deseo volverte a ver.'

Había dolor en tu mirada, sin embargo, las palabras que me dijiste, jamás las olvidaré: 'Entonces… Mi Nanoha… Yo te amaré hasta la muerte'

Y comprendí lo que significaban. Te irías a una misión sumamente peligrosa.

Talvez arrepentimiento es lo que siento justo ahora, al entrar a nuestro hogar y ver que tú no estás, puesto que mis últimas palabras fueron muy crueles.

Desearía pedirte perdón, porque hablé sin pensar y sin tratar de comprenderte. Olvidé que casarme contigo significaba tenerte a mi lado, tal y como eres, con todos los problemas que casarse con la mejor Enforcer de la historia podía traer, así me enamoré de ti. Olvidé que el día que te acepté y me aceptaste, lo hicimos conscientes de que el amor que sentíamos la una por la otra era mucho más grande que todo eso.

Deseo pedirte perdón, deseo abrazarte y besarte… Pero ahora no estás aquí…

Saqué las llaves de uno de mis bolsillos…

Giré el picaporte, la puerta se abrió…

Y ahí estabas…

"¿Fate-chan?"

_Continuará…_

* * *

Bueno, este fic está especialmente dedicado a Naymco (a.k.a. Nay del bien, rubita del mal, etc, etc, etc XDDD), y aunque quizás Nay ya sabía de su existencia, lo que ella no sabía y nunca le dije es que no tenía planes de subirlo (pero esta es una ocasión muy muy muy especial ^^) y que ya tengo escrito el final de este fic, que vendría siendo el capítulo 3, lo que me falta es la parte de en medio (el capítulo 2), del cual llevo ya llevo escrito algo, así que en un tiempo más, lo tendrán por aquí. Cabe mencionar que sigo con "Why, or why not", y que por cuestiones técnicas (lease, Scarlet Fate perdió su contraseña de FF Q_Q) pues no he podido seguir al ritmo deseado, sin embargo, el capitulo que sigue ya está casi listo y pues en poco estará arriba. Nay, también aprovecho para felicitarte enormemente y a través de este medio por tu fic "Cuando tu voz se fue", que sinceramente me llegó bastante, así que te agradezco mucho el esfuerzo que pusiste en todas y cada una de sus palabras, y por el último capítulo de tu fic "Historias Cortas", que verdaderamente me dejo bastante impresionada por la capacidad que tienes de imaginar, plasmar e intuir los acontecimientos que ocurrieron, pero bueno, está de más decir que sobran los comentarios, por razones que tú bien ya conoces XD. Bueno, Nay del bien, te deseo un feliz y excelente y lindísimo y precioso cumple, te mando muchísimos abrazos y como te dije ayer, ponlo en la lista de "abrazos que la peliverde del mal te debe y que seguramente te dará" ^^.

Saludos a todos.


End file.
